Alzheimer's Disease is one of the major areas of research in neuroscience. There has been a tremendous increase in the rate of excellent publications on Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. The Biennial International Conference on Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders started in 1988 in Las Vegas, Nevada and attracted over 350 scientists from around the world. Over the years it has grown significantly--1990, Toronto, Canada, 750; 1992, Padova, Italy, 1,000; 1994, Minneapolis, Minnesota, 1220; 1996, Osaka, Japan, 1,600; 1998, Amsterdam, Netherlands, 2,500; 2000, Washington, DC, 3,000--and has become the conference on Alzheimer and related disorders research. Since the last conference in Washington DC, important advances continue to take place regarding etiology, clinical course, differential diagnosis, epidemiology and risk factors, histopathological course, genetics, molecular genetics, model systems, therapeutics and related soliciting and reviewing abstracts, and encouraging talented junior US investigators. The application specifically requests funds to pay for the travel of junior US investigators who will be selected on a competitive basis. The funding of this application will make a major contribution to the success of this international conference and the advancing of research.